


Obviously Oblivious (discontinued)

by The_Yognaut (The_Optimist)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4 for the win, Set in Cornerstone, and doesn't realise he's starving until someone tells him, based off a head cannon from yogheadcannons on tumblr, so have fun with that, where Sjin grew up in a famine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Yognaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half the time it took him days to realise. Once it took him close to two weeks. But Sjin never remembers when he's supposed to be eating. Maybe he should blame his mother for that. But then again, you're not supposed to speak ill of the dead...</p><p>~~~</p><p>Rythian finds out one of Sjin's few weaknesses. And it leads him to finding the other three.</p><p>DISCONTINUED.<br/>If you feel like taking this over leave a comment on the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You (Introduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderBoltLoveStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderBoltLoveStory/gifts).



> A head cannon from yogheadcannons on tumblr. Find them here: http://yogheadcanons.tumblr.com/ , and it's head cannon number 88, I think. Anyway, on to one of the two stories I've ever completed...

_Sjin_

A laugh bubbled up in my chest as I ran ahead of Rythian through the forest. He let out a deep chuckle, and I smiled in pride for having drawn the sound from the usually serious man. _"Come on Rythian!"_ He ran after me, and I laughed louder as I dove between trees, trying to get away.

 _"Got ya!"_ Rythian called out as he tackled me to the ground, and proceeding to tickle me.

 _"Rythian! Haha, no, please stop!"_ My breath came in short gasps as I laughed and Rythian laughed along too.

 _"Sj_ in?" He asked, and I frowned as his voice faded in and out. "Sjin!" I was about to respond, when the world disappeared with a gasp.

"Mate, what the fuck were you dreaming about?" Trott asked, leaning over my bed. 

"Eh, jacking off, duh!" Smiffy called from next to him, far too loud for me.

"Yeah mate, your dream must have been a good one too, smiling away like that." Ross butted in, pushing Trott out the way. I frowned at them, before looking around and realising we were the only ones in the room.

As if reading my mind, Trott spoke up again. "They've all gone downstairs for the mayor meeting mate. You slept in, so ya missed breakfast, but you can get some later, huh?" I nodded, before quickly stumbling out of bed as the three Hatters made their way downstairs. I patted down my shirt before following them, deciding to get some new clothes form the farm house later.

When I arrived downstairs, everyone organised themselves into a circle next to their partner. Lomadia was with Lalna and Nano today, so it would be just me and Rythian on the farm. I stood next to Rythian as everyone took turns putting themselves up for mayor. Eventually it was decided that Lalna would be mayor, making Rythian growl quietly. I glanced at him in concern, but brushed it off as we all parted ways. 

Rythian led the way down to the farm, and I decided to talk about farming rather than Lalna. "So, what's with this mana pool then?" As Rythian turned to look at me, a blush began burn across my cheeks as I remembered that look from my dream.

"Well, it's very helpful, but I'm not quite sure how to make it..." I found my concentration had been knocked off kilter by Rythian's soothing voice, combined with the fact that I had no idea what he was talking about and that he had gotten a shyly excited look on his face. As we landed next to the house, I managed to tune back in. "...and I don't know what to combine it with to make it. Maybe we should head to the twilight forest?" 

I nodded. "There's a lot of magical stuff in the twilight forest!" I agreed enthusiastically.

"Stuff?  _Really?_ Stuff?" Rythian let out a little huff of laughter, making my blush increase. "And what exactly is this, _stuff_?" 

"A, umm..." My mind had drawn a blank, and Rythian began to chuckle.

"Amazing literacy skills you have there Sjin." I fought to stop a groan of embarrassment, and let my head drop so I was looking at my feet. I took in a deep breath, before looking up at Rythian again.

"Mmmm, why thank you. You have quite the vocabulary yourself." Rythian's chuckles died down, and a slight frown crossed my face as the wonderful sound stopped.

"Indeed. To the twilight forest then?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dunkimfiveeva, where you can leave me prompts!


	2. 'Cause I Know That You Feel Me Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna questioned everything. Including why he and Nano seemed to have a life link.

_Lalna_

"CREEPER!" I screamed, trying to run from the green monster which suddenly exploded in my face. I could hear Nano laughing through my ear piece, before I was suddenly teleported a few blocks away, my vision swimming.

 _"What the fuck just happened?!"_ Nano shouted over the headset, and I gave a small chuckle.

"What? What happened?" I asked her, and she replied sounding very confused.

 _"I was just mining when suddenly I'm all dizzy and in a completely different place!"_ I frowned slightly, as this sounded similar to what had just happened to me. 

"Did you see any creepers?" I asked her, as it was probably a coincidence.

 _"No, didn't even hear any."_ I pondered it for a few moments, before brushing it off. 

"Maybe you're just drunk off stupidity!" Nano let out a mock-offended shout, causing me to burst into laughter.

 _"Yeah, well if I'm drunk on stupidity, then you're an alcoholic!"_ Nano started to laugh with me as we traded insults then stories as we made our way through the mines.

 _"How long do you think this peace is going to last? I've got a bet going with Lom..."_ I stopped to think about it, remembering my past experiences with some of the others. 

**_"STAND BACK! STAND BACK~!"_ ** _DJ shouted, **"STAND BACK!"** Nano flew backwards, fear making her eyes wide._

**_"What are they doing?!"_ ** _She shouted, ready to rush to either Hat Films or Panda Labs._

**_"STAND BACK!"_ ** _DJ called again, leaving Kim to fly to the door of Panda Labs._

**_"I'm standing back but you're not doing anything!"_ ** _She shouted, the hint of a laugh in her voice._

_DJ gave one finally cry of his warning, before Nano began to shout in return. **"Stop shouting!"**_

_Smiffy and Trott began speaking in hushed tones as DJ began to shout once more, and I realised they hadn't set up the gun properly. **"Stand back...!"** I mocked with a laugh, as the boys quickly tried to fix it._

**_"Please don't fire the negotiation gun."_ ** _Nano said with an almost flat tone. **"Are you guys having, uh, performance qualities-woah!"**_

_Suddenly the gun was firing, and Nano and I could only shout with the Hat Films trio as flaming bullets exploded into Panda Labs, our home for so long..._

_"Lalna? Lalna?"_ Nano's static filled voice brought me back to my senses. I shook my head to clear myself of those thoughts.

"Yeah Nano?" I asked, and I heard her sigh, possibly in relief.

 _"You zoned out again. You alright?"_ She asked, and her concern caused a small blush to rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah I'm good. Just thinking." I was expecting her to laugh and make a joke, but only silence filled the gap.

 _"... about Hat Films blowing up our base?"_ Nano asked, and I froze. How did she know?

"What?!" My confusion showed in my voice, as I asked the one question at the forefront of my mind.

 _"Wait, so you were thinking about that?"_ I nodded, before realising she couldn't see it.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

 _"I kinda had a feeling. Also, it was like I was seeing snapshots of it, but, from like, your view? If that makes sense..."_ I thought back to the creeper incident earlier.

"Hey Nano. I... I think we have a life link." I waited patiently for her response, which came a few seconds later.

 _"A what now?"_ She asked, curiosity in her voice.

"A life link. A link between two or more people, connecting them mentally and physically. When you got teleported earlier, it was because a creeper had blown up near me. And I was thinking about Panda Labs being blown up, and then you saw images of it!" There was silence over the line as Nano thought it over.

 _"Yeah, I guess that makes sense! So... how many people can be in a life link thing?"_ She asked, and I started mining again now that I had something to talk about.

"Well, at least two, but could be anywhere up to twenty. Though, the most I've ever heard of is nine." I got into a rhythm between talking and mining, waiting for Nano's next question.

 _"So, what can it do?"_ I thought it over, remembering things I had read in a book ages ago...

"Well, you can make them with magic. A few can occur naturally between magical people or beings... It can be a way to communicate once mastered, and, uh..." There was something else, I was sure of it. Something special about naturally occurring bonds... "Oh! And it's said that most natural bonds happen between soul mates!" 

Nano spluttered, and was suddenly coughing. "Nano, are you okay?"

 _"Soul mates?!"_ She squeaked. 

"A, um, yeah...?" I replied with slight hesitance incase she exploded... not literally though, that would be purple and gooey, yuck...

 _"A-are we... soul mates?"_ I froze once again, realising what this could mean. I felt my face go bright red as blood rushed to the surface. But then uncertainty struck. Did I love Nano? Possibly. Was she the only one I thought I might have feelings for? Definitely not.

A second later, before I could answer, I stumbled, suddenly a few blocks away from just a second ago, and really dizzy. "Nano? Did a creeper get you?" I asked, my face still feeling flushed.

 _"No, but I got that same dizzy thing from earlier."_ I frowned. Neither of us had been hit by a creeper...

"You sure? 'Cause there aren't any over here."

 _"Really? I didn't even hear an explosion."_ I could almost hear Nano's frown.

"Hmmm..." I shook my head, before pulling out my map. "Maybe we should head back now. We're getting quite far away."

_"Okay. Maybe we should ask the others if this is happening to them too."_

My brow creased at how excited Nano sounded. Does she not want to be my soul mate? Then I thought of how I felt, and suddenly I felt much better. Maybe she just wants more than one...

 


End file.
